Home, Sweet Home
by Amaikurai
Summary: Serie of stories about Bill and Dipper living as a couple. Fluff moments, fights and make ups, domestic Bill.


**Pairing:** Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines

 **Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls is not mine, it was created by Alex Hirsch.

* * *

Bill checked everything inside the picnic basket. Wine, cheese, bread, grapes; a typical French dinner. Once he made sure he got everything to have the perfect date with his favorite human, he hid the basket next to the main door under the small table on which they put their keys. Then he walked to the studio where Dipper was probably working in his next book. And as he thought, the young man was typing on his computer, around him was a mess. Books, newspapers and pencils decorated his desk and some of them were on the floor accommodated in piles.

"Do you need something, Bill?" Dipper asked, his lecture glasses along with his messy hair, as result of hard working, made him look three times hotter than usually. However, the bags under his eyes preoccupied the demon.

"You should take a rest, Pinetree." His husband commented laying on the door frame."You have been working since yesterday without stop."

"Mmm, you are right, maybe I can eat lunch on time."

"It is dinner".

"Wait, what? What time is it?" He looked to the clock on the wall.

"Nine, do you wanna go dinner with me?"

"Ow, man, is it really that late? I have to turn this in tomorrow before midnight. But... you are right I have to take a break. I'm almost done, anyway." Dipper stood up, feeling the consequences of being sit down for many hours straight. He stretched a little, when he felt better he walked to Bill. "Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking about you and me on the roof."

"The roof? Why?"

"I think it is romantic." Bill explained with a tiny smile on his lips.

"If you say so, I don't really get why do you like to eat there, but it is fine for me. Just let me see if I can cook something that doesn't take too much time."

Dipper was going to walk out of the room when he was captivated by two arms.

"Oh no, I got everything, you only have to get yourself ready. I will meet you in the entrance in ten minutes, sapling" The dream demon kissed his human temple.  
Dipper laughed lightly.

"Aye, aye, captain. You are being very bossy, did you know?" He said turning himself to face his husband, his arms were directly on Bill's shoulders. "Why not save it for later?" The tone of his voice made his words sound sexy.

"I'll take you word, Pinetree~ Now, go, I will be waiting for you, my love".

And with a last kiss they apart each other to do his own stuff. As Bill said he was to check that there was none on the roof and that the blanket was in the right place.

After checking everything he went down to meet Dipper in the hall that led to the entrance of their house.

"Ready?" Bill questioned offering his hand which was taken by Dipper.

"Of course".

The demon took out the picnic basket and both of them walked to the roof. Even when they have had many dates on the roof, Bill managed to make each of them unique and special, and this one was not the exception. There was a blanket in the middle of the place positioned on the perfect location to have the best view of the small town and the sky.

Around them there were many scented candles that gave the atmosphere the kind of romantic touch that Dipper loved.

"So, I was not the only one working hard…" He said as a compliment before giving kiss. "Thank you, my love, this is perfect".

"The best for my lovely Pinetree. Let's go and have un dîner romantique.~"

Dipper smiled and followed Bill to the center of the blanket to sit down as his lover started to take out the stuff inside the picnic basket. Then, he proceeded to serve him a glass of wine.

"I call for a toast, for the best husband in the world".

"And I call a toast for the most beautiful creature I ever met".

The two of them gave each other a lovely grin. They started to talk about what they did, Dipper told him about his works and what he was planning, and Bill talked about his past and what he did through the day. Then, when everything promised to be the perfect night, Dipper asked something that Bill was waiting. Fortunately, he had covered that as well.

"Ok, what did you do this time?"

"Nothing", The blonde replied immediately, and worried of looking dubois he continued. "Can't a husband spend time with his partner under a starry sky?"

"Well," started the young man drinking a sip of wine. "You usually try to cover your accidents giving me something special. Remember the time you broke the TV, because you wanted to play football inside the apartment when I clearly told you not to do so? You ended up buying tickets for a theatre show I wanted to watch. Thank you anyway, but I know you, Bill. So let me repeat the question. What did you do?"

"I just… I just wanted to be with you here" Bill lifted his hand to stroke Dipper's cheek softly. "I love the way the stars are reflected on your beautiful eyes."

This time there was no answer from Dipper, who was too flattered to answer; his face so red that he thought he could've been compared with a tomato.

"If that so... I- I guess I jumped to conclusions too quickly." He grinned and Bill smiled back his hand holding together as Dipper laid himself on Bill's shoulder. Both enjoying the view and the calming place. There was a fresh breeze that made them got closer.

After a few minutes, Bill decided to break the silence.

"I am sorry for not washing the clothes…" Bill murmured, his golden orbs diverted to the other direction, avoiding to see Dipper's reaction. "And for getting us in trouble with the landlord when I yelled at him because he wanted to charge us to get rid of the trash" He closed his eyes knowing he couldn't lie to his partner. "And in the middle of my wrath I may have scared the shit out of him when I used my powers to show him his worst nightmares."

"Wait! DID YOU DO WHAT? Why did you do something so irresponsible, Bill? He is just a human, his job is to charge us for everything." Dipper was astonished by Bill's words, how did he dare to do an action so reckless and immature.

"I don't care about charging us, I was mad because he insulted you." He replied, his expression deadpanned, as he had no regrets for his actions.

Dipper stopped his lecturing when he heard that lastest.

"H-He insulted me? Why?"

Dipper was conscious that his landlord was homophobic so he could get an idea of what he probably said. Even when he didn't give a fuck about what people say about him, it was very important to Bill as he saw how his hands became fists and his teeth were pressed tighter.

"I don't know, I think he hates us, and I just can't let a filth like him live. I just restrained myself because of you, but I don't feel guilt about what I did. He deserved that and more."

"Shh, it's ok, Bill. I am ok, maybe he is an asshole, but he is not worth it. Plus, I am sure that when I publish my next book I would be able to pay for a bigger department or even a house. Imagine this, you and me in our own home."

The thought reassured Bill, calming his murderous intent against the stupid human that dared to offend his lover.

"That would be nice…"

"So, don't worry about it" Dipper got closer and rubbed his noses together. "This is temporary."

"Aren't you mad because the clothes?"

"I am, but not too much, I can always do it with you, what do you think tomorrow in the morning both washing clothes?"

"That sounds like another date" Bill beamed.

"It is, Cipher"

And then they kissed under the gleaming skies.

"We have a deal, Pinetree"

Dipper just laughed gently and rested himself against Bill who held his human close using his arms; delighted by the way the eyes of the young man were shining.

Because Bill wasn't lying when he said that he loved the way the stars were reflected on the hazelnut eyes of his husband.

* * *

 **This is the first time I publish a work in English, I hope you like it*insertheart***

 **Thanks to my beta/darling Nori for helping me and inspiring me to write this little OS. I am planning on do more, all describing different situations in which Bill and Dipper live as a couple~**


End file.
